the one the only moving day!
by mrmuscle
Summary: Jimmy is moving. How will he handle it? read and enjoy. new title.
1. Chapter 1: The News

After a long hiatus, I'm back writing stories. Hope you like it. Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Moving Day

Chapter 1: The News

Jimmy woke up one morning and immediately knew that something was wrong. He had a strong premonition. He could not figure out why though. He got dressed and was about to get ready for school when he remembered that it was Saturday. Jimmy glanced at his alarm clock, which told him that it was 7:30 am.

_That's weird; 7:30 is usually when I get up for school, not on the weekend. I usually sleep in on the weekend._

Jimmy, knowing that his parents wouldn't be up for a while, and with nothing else to do, decided to take a walk. He left his parents a note saying that he was up and that he was going out, and wouldn't be back for a while. As soon as he went out, he knew that it was going to be chilly, so he went back inside and grabbed his coat. When he reemerged into the chilly environment, he felt warm. He also noticed something for the first time that day; he noticed that it snowed.

_Peculiar_, _it hasn't snowed since I blocked out the sun, and that was over a year ago. _

Not knowing what else to do, he went to the Candy Bar, or, at least attempted to. Before he could take one-step, he heard a voice calling his name, a voice that made him cringe.

"Hey, Jimmy, where you going?" asked Sheen.

"Oh, hi Sheen, I was going to the Candy Bar to get something to eat. You in?" asked Jimmy.

"In, in what?" asked Sheen.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Sheen and his stupidity.

"No Sheen, he means do you want to eat with him." said Carl.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Ya, Jim, I'm in." said Sheen.

"So am I." said Carl.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were about to head to the Candy Bar when they heard a voice, a voice that made Jimmy cringe, but for an entirely different reason.

"Where are you dorks going?" asked Cindy.

Cindy was no more that 10ft. away from them, with Libby at her side.

Carl and Sheen got angry at the remark, while Jimmy smiled, as he caught the sarcasm in Cindy's voice. Cindy smiled at Jimmy, while Libby explained to Carl and Sheen that Cindy was being sarcastic. Sheen, not knowing what sarcasm was, asked for an explanation. Libby tried her best to explain what sarcasm was to Sheen. While she was doing that, Jimmy and Cindy stood face-to-face. Within seconds, they were engaged in a passionate kiss. Before Sheen, Carl, and Libby could look at them, however, the kiss ended. Instead, when they looked at them, they were holding hands. Jimmy, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that recently formed and his friends' stares, suggested that all of them go to the Candy Bar and eat breakfast. They all agreed except Carl, who said that he already ate. When they went, however, he went with them, thinking that things were going to get interesting. Indeed, they did get interesting. First, they all talked small talk; they talked about school, friends, family, ECT. Then, they got interesting. At the exact same moment, unaware that the entire restaurant was watching them and eavesdropping, both Jimmy and Cindy admitted that they loved each other. They got a gasps from the restaurant. Angry that the restaurant was eavesdropping on them, Jimmy and Cindy, along with Libby, Carl, and Sheen left the Candy Bar. When they came up to their block, they saw on Jimmy's front yard a For Sale sign. Jimmy ran up to his father.

"What's going on?" asked Jimmy.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Jimmy shook his head no.

"Must have slipped my mind. Anyways, I got a promotion at work. So…that means were moving!"

With that both Jimmy and Cindy, who had been listening to the conversation, fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Wakeup Call

No Own Jimmy Neutron. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I hope you all review the second chapter. also, i changed the story title so it doesnt match quietthinkers. thanks to all of you who pointed that out, as i didn't know that i was taking that title. Thank you. Well, enough of my rambling, on with chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wake-up Call

15 minutes after Jimmy and Cindy fainted, Jimmy woke up. He looked around, and found that he was in a hospital bed. He looked to his left, where he saw his parents, Carl, Sheen, and Libby. He looked to his right, and saw Cindy sleeping peacefully.

He looked at his parents and friends and asked, "Where am I? What happened? And why do I feel like I've been ran over by a bulldozer, an 18-wheeler, a bus, a school bus, and a truck all at once?"

His friends and family looked at each other, and then at him. A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly, Jimmy clenched his head in extreme pain and agony. As quickly as it started, the pain and agony stopped. Everyone looked at Jimmy, awaiting his reaction. Jimmy looked at his friends and family and was about to react when he heard a light groan. He looked to his right and saw that Cindy was awake. As with Jimmy, after a few moments, Cindy clenched her head in extreme pain. Moments later, Cindy's head was pain-free. Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other, and with realization at what they heard not 20 minutes ago, they screamed. Their screams were so loud that the windows in their hospital room, along with three other rooms, broke. The birds that were on the hospital flew away in fear, and the people in their room, along with ¾ of the ward that they were staying in had to cover their ears with their hands or risk going deaf. After a minute or two, Jimmy and Cindy stopped screaming due to lack of oxygen. When they regained their breath, they started asking question.

"Why didn't you tell me we were moving sooner?" asked Jimmy.

"Why does he have to move?" asked Cindy.

"And most of all, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?!" asked Cindy and Jimmy, simultaneously.

They all understood why Jimmy and Cindy asked the last question, although they didn't know how to answer the question. In fact, they didn't know how to answer any of the questions in a way that would both satisfy and not piss off Jimmy and Cindy.

Jimmy's mom answers the questions to the best of her ability.

"Jimmy we have to move. We don't have any other choice."

"What do you mean we don't have any other choice? Can't dad just keep the job he has now or get another job that's closer to home, so we wouldn't have to move?" asked Jimmy.

"It's more complicated than that. We're up to our necks in credit card debt and were behind on our mortgage. We're about to be foreclosed on. We literally don't have any other choice. Either your father takes the promotion or we go bankrupt." said Jimmy's mom.

That information made Jimmy's brain go numb. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. His eyes, that were normally filled with happiness or, as the case was just a few minutes ago, anger, were now empty and void of any emotions. Everyone in the room saw those eyes and it scared them. Jimmy parents, along with Sheen, Carl, and Libby, left the room. When they left, a single tear rolled down Jimmy eye.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry." said Cindy.

Jimmy raised a hand to her comment and said, "Cindy, as kind as those words are, I don't want to hear it. I would like to be left alone, to analyze this new information and to think."

Cindy nods and slowly closes the curtain between them, getting one last look at Jimmy.

_Poor kid_! Thinks Cindy as the curtain between them comes to a close.


End file.
